1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel, useful, automatic urine-measuring apparatus for determining the quantity of urine passed by an individual.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, hospitals have collected urine in a container, such as a urinal, in order to determine a quantity of urine discharged from a patient for a one-day time period.
However, the following problems have occurred in the above-described collection of urine. A large space for keeping containers, such as urinals, with the name of a person who discharged the urine, such as a patient, marked thereon, is required in a lavatory. In addition, since a plurality of containers must be stored, a disagreeable odor can be generated around the laboratory, and an unsanitary condition can be created. Furthermore, even though a person in charge, such as a nurse, measures the quantity of urine within the respective containers once a day, a problem has occurred in that considerable time and labor are required.